Characters
Alice Description : Alice served on the crew of the Oceanic Star as an attendant. Popular with the passengers because of her good looks and calm demeanor, Alice constantly received gifts from admirers before the ship sank. Though she is no longer a member of the crew, Alice still wants to help the survivors, only showing even more that she lives up to her reputation. Original Power : STR+1, CON+2 Original Equipment : Sailor's Suit (Defence+1), White Boots (Defence+1), Gloves (Defence +1), Sailor's Hat (Defence +1) Special Skill : Bomber Attack, defeat targets using a bomber. Attributes Suggested : Earth Points Suggested : CON Alice is well suited as a meat-shield character, due to her high constitution, and Earth suits her the best as an element due to this. It's recommended to build her for defence, however it is possible to make her a melee character. It's possible to turn her into a more focuses melee character or into a magician through the use of scrolls, however obtaining these scrolls at a low level is not an easy feat. It would take a maximum of 2 scrolls to turn her into a meleer and a maximum of three scrolls to turn her into a magician, granted she had been built for such since the start. Betty Description : Betty was orphaned when her parents died in a fire. However, Betty was soon adopted by the leader of a circus, and has since found a new family there. Through the years, Betty has developed a keen sense of balance and an energetic personality. Original Power : INT+1, AGI+2 Original Equipment : Wing headress (Defence+1), Harness pants (Defence+1), Pink Shoes (Defence+1) Special Skill : Leap, She leaps up and over to get behind the target. This usually brings about a quick defeat. Attributes Suggested : Wind, Fire Points Suggested : INT, AGI Betty excels in terms of speed, due to her having one of the highest base agility amongst all the characters. Due to her naturally high agility, Wind suits her greatly as an attribute, due to the high agility requirements for most of the skills. By default, she's unsuited for magic, even less so for melee. You can make her suited for melee or for magic by acquiring scrolls, however it's no easy feat to obtain these scrolls at low level. It would take a maximum of 3 scrolls to turn her into a melee character and a maxiumum of 2 scrolls to turn her into a magician character, granted she has been built for such since the start. Breillat Description : Breillat is a waitress in Oceanic Star. She's bored of giving some drinks for the customers and wants to go around. She's also an optional character and lets the players to choose to switch her with their original characters. Orginal Power : Please refer to the character initially selected at character creation. Orginal Equipment : Round Headdress (Defence+1), Restaurant Uniform (Defence+1), Canvas (Speed+1), Plate (Attack+1, Defence+1) Special Skill : Throw Dish. Throw the tray at the target. Attributes Suggested : Depends on the default character's. Points Suggested : Depends on the default character's. * To get Breillat, talk to her 10 times, once you enter the game with a new character. She will then tell you that she wants to trade places. Remember: This is optional and also one-way trip. If you already switch to Breillat, there's no way to turn your original character back. Breillat is located in the room just below the stairs where the captain is at, behind the bar. * You can also play the two arcade games located on the lower left corner of the room to win vouchers. After you got the vouchers you can go up to Breillat and start talking to her. She will then gives you the choice to switch your original character with her. This way you can earn item(s) as well. Daniel Description : Daniel is a mysterious person; a loner who wanders from place to place. If you ask him of his past, he will not give you any answers. Original Power : STR+1,CON+2 Original Equipment : Coat (DEF+1), SHOES (DEF+1) Special Skill : Overarm Stumble, throw enemy heavily Attribute Suggested : Earth,Fire Point Suggested : CON Daniel is best suited for a meat-shield character, rather than as a magician or as a brute-force character. Earth suits him the best, due to the constitution requirements of some skills. Becoming a magician with Daniel is not specifically advised. It's possible to have him become a magician or a physical attacker through the use of scrolls, however finding the scrolls is not an easy feat to a low-leveled player. It would take a maximum of three scrolls to turn him into a magician and a maximum of two scrolls to turn him into a melee character, granted he has been built for such since the start. Jessica Description : Jessica was born in Europe, and was highly educated at a very young age. It is said that she is a wonderful violinist. Original Power : INT+1, WIS+2 Original Equipment : Headress (DEF+1), Violinist dress (DEF+1), High-heeled shoes (DEF+1), Violin (ATK+1,DEF+1) Special Skill : Incarnate Note, to defeat the target with an incarnate note. Attribute Suggested : Water, Earth Point Suggested : WIS Jessica excels greatly as a supporter character, due to her high natural Wisdom. She makes an excellent healer and buffer or debuffer. She possesses one of the highest potentials as a supporting character, though it's possible to build her as a melee character or as a magician character. It's possible to redo her starting build through the use of scrolls, however finding the scrolls at a low level is not an easy task. It would take a maximum of two scrolls to turn her into a magician and a maximum of three to turn her into a melee character, granted she has been built for the respective on since the start. Konno Tsuruko Description : Konno is the only daughter of a traditional Japanese family, and is only too happy to follow in the footsteps of her elders. Konno is usually seen in her favorite kimono, much to the delight of the elders of Konno's town. In addition to this, Konno is practicing the traditional art of ikebana in order to bring some Japanese flair to the island. Original Power : INT+2, WIS+1 Original Equipment : Kimono (Defence+1), Wooden Shoes (Defence+1) Special Skill : Fire Dance, to defeat the target by using magic fire whilst dancing. Attribute Suggested :'''Fire, Earth '''Points Suggested : INT Konno has a very high base SP rate, making her functionability as a magician much smoother. She's well-built for a fire magician, however she is not limited to such. She will proceed quickly as a Fire-type, but will go a little slow as a Wind-type, due to the high speed requirement for the spells. Out of all the characters, she posseses one of the highest potentials for magic, but is not very well suited for a melee character until the later levels. It's possible to use scrolls to reassign her into a melee-type, but finding the scrolls is not an easy feat for most players, especially at lower levels. It would take three scrolls maximum to reassign her into a melee-type character, granted the player had invested into melee attributes the entire time. (Konno Tsukuko was a Japanese version only character but the creators decided to put her in all the other versions.) Maria Description : Maria is the nurse on the Oceanic Star and can easily deal with any kind of accident right away, and can quickly calm a patient down if they are upset. If children misbehave, she threatens them with injections. Original Power : INT+2, AGI+1 Original Equipment : Nurse's hat (Defence +1), White Leather Shoes (Defence +1), Nurse's Clothes (Defence +1), Syringe (Defence +1, Attack +1) Special Skill : Double Cure, cures others. Attributes Suggested : Fire, Wind Points Suggested : INT, AGI Maria is well suited as a magician. Despite being a nurse and having skills orientated for support when starting out, she does not function well as a supporter early on, due to her lack of natural wisdom. It's possible to turn her into a support or into a meleer through the use of scrolls, however obtaining scrolls isn't an easy feat at low levels. It would take a maximum of 3 scrolls to turn her into a supporter, one scroll to turn her into a magician, and a maximum of 3 scrolls to turn her into a meleer. More Description: Known for his good looks and charming demeanor, More was the bartender aboard the Oceanic Star before it sank. It is said that More can fix any drink on the planet using his special skills, and that he always provides service with a smile. More is also popular with female passengers because of his keen sense of fashion, as well as his maturity. Original Power : WIS+2, AGI+1 Original Equipment : Bartender's Uniform (Defence+1), Great Pumps (Defence+1) Special Skill : Wine Flame, uses a flaming wine to defeat the target. Attribute Suggested : Water Points Suggested : WIS More excels as a supporter, due to his naturally high Wisdom and Agility. Water is the most recommendable element for him, however any element would suit him will. It's possible to make More more focused into being a meleer or a magician through the use of scrolls, however obtaining these scrolls is no easy feat for a low-leveled player. It would take three scrolls maximum to turn him into a meleer and three scrolls maximum to turn him into a magician. Nicole Description : She is a sassy female who excels in all sports. She's crazy about car racing. Normally, she is calm and cool, but can quickly become excited if you talk about something that interests her. Original Power : STR+2, AGI+1 Original Equipment : Competition Gloves (Defence+1), Racing Suit (Defence+1), Racing Shoes (Defence+1) Special Skill : Gallop, she defeats targets using a special car. Attributes Suggested : Fire, Wind Points Suggested: STR, AGI Nicole is one of the more melee-suited characters available. Due to her natural strength and agility, it's possible for her to learn and master fire skills early. It's possible for Nicole to become a magician or a supporter through the use of scrolls, however obtaining the scrolls is not an easy feat for low-leveled players. It would take a maximum of three scrolls to make her a magician and a maximum of three scrolls to make her a supporter. Nina Description : Wise beyond her years, Nina is a young girl who was traveling aboard the Oceanic Star to find out about the world. Nina comes from a rich family, and thus has the resources necessary to learn about any topic that comes to mind. Though she is wealthy, Nina is kind and resourceful, and will do anything to help those around her. Original Power : INT+1, WIS+1, AGI+1 Original Equipment : Star Headdress (Defence+1), Moppet's Shoes (Defence+1), Small Dress (Defence+1) Special Skill : Love Wish, makes the target faint with the power of love. Attributes Suggested : Any Points Suggested : INT, WIS Nina is very spread out on the stat graph, making her utility very high. She makes a good supporter as well as a good magician, but can work well as a meleer as well. It's possible to gear her more as a magician, a meleer, or as a supporter through the use of scrolls, however obtaining the scrolls is not an easy feat for a low-leveled player. It would take a maximum of two scrolls to turn her into a magician, a maximum of two scrolls to turn her into a supporter, and a maximum of three scrolls to turn her into a meleer. Rocco Description : Rock was born in the country and has lived there until now. He finds himself at ease with nature and even has the ability to converse with the animals. He especially loves puppies. Original Power : INT+2, AGI+1 Original Equipment : Boy's Suit (Defence+1), Children's Shoes (Defence+1) Special Skill : Summon Dog Groups, he can order a swarm of dog to attack the target. Attributes Suggested : Fire, Water Points Suggested : INT Rock makes for a very accomplished magician early on, due to his high intelligence and agility. Through his natural affinity for intelligence, he will learn spells quickly, as well as use them effectively. It's possible to turn Rock into a meleer or into a supporter through the use of scrolls, however obtaining these scrolls is not an easy feat for low-leveled players. It would take a maximum of three scrolls to turn him into a meleer and a maximum of three scrolls to turn him into a supporter, granted he had been built for such since the start. Sid Description : A young boxer with a killer punch, Sid's athletic body and caring nature have served him well throughout his life. Sid is a friend to those in need, and will do anything in his power to defend even strangers from any kind of harm. Original Power : STR+2, CON+1 Original Equipment : Jeans (Defence+1), Leisure Shoes (Defence+1) Special Skill : 3x Combo Attack, beats a target three times with this skill. Attributes Suggested : Fire Points Suggested : STR Points should be added to STR and CON, or STR only, whichever fits your style of play. Additionally, if Fire Spells are learned, he becomes an extremely powerful warrior. Vanessa ' ' Description : Vanessa is currently a senior in high school who does her best and performs well in class. Outside of class, however, Vanessa has been known to be a little clumsy, and is not able to organize her time as well as she would like. In the end, however, Vanessa has a strong will and a hidden talent for magic. Original Power : INT+3 Original Equipment : Uniform (Defence+1), Student's Shoes (Defence+1) Special Skill : Slap, Slaps the target continuously. Attributes Suggested : Water, Fire, Wind Points Suggested : INT If 5 points are added to her INT, she can learn higher skills such as Fire Blast Attack, Chill Attack, Rockall Attack and Wind Cut Attack before Level 4. The level of her skills will upgrade fast as well. Karin Liebtrud Description : Karin is a girl born in a rich family, She's very inteligent in all subjects she is also a good and kind person. She is descending from a Japanese and German ancestry Original Power : INT+1, WIS+1, AGI+1 Original Equipment : Uniform (Defence+1), Shoes (Defence+1), Band (Defence+1) Special skill : Deacon Attack, Asks Whitey Fox ( Her butler) To Attack The target. Attributes Suggested : Any Points Suggested : INT, SPD Her Base stats make a INT Wind realy easy to build off of. Adding into the Core of a INT Wind, continuing those 2 as her Base will make a Wind Mage Very Quickly. Kurogane Juzo Description : He is a young craftsman with a lot of talent and skill for his work. Generally speaking, he doesn't talk too much, but he's an honest man who likes helping others when they are in trouble. Original Power : STR+1, CON+1, INT+1 Original Equipment : Headscarf (Defence+1), Craftsman's Clothes (Defence+1), Craftsman Shoes (Defence+1), Craftsman's Pestle Special skill : Ghost Hammer, Add spirit energy to a hammer. Attributes Suggested : Fire, Water, Earth. 'Points Suggested ': Add into STR and CON whereas this character makes a very good earth. Category:Basics Category:Game Terms Category:Player Characters